The present invention relates to a data output apparatus capable of permitting outputting of data when the presence of the apparatus's manager is confirmed.
Image forming apparatuses such as digital multi-function machines that process electronic data of a document while temporarily storing the data in the apparatus have been merchandised. A digital multi-function machine comprises a scanner unit for reading an image of a document and a printer unit for forming an image on paper, and has a plurality of functions such as the copy function, facsimile function, scanner function and print function. To the users, such a digital multi-function machine proposes improving the operation efficiency and the processing ability by positioning it as a data processing device for efficiently processing data inputted from a plurality of interfaces over communication networks. Moreover, the digital multi-function machine incorporates a storage device such as a hard disk so that it can simultaneously receive various data to be processed, and sequentially process a plurality of received processing requests. In the case where the digital multi-function machine has a document filing function, the data stored in the storage device can be read at any time if the user operates an operating unit of the digital multi-function machine, or the user operates an information processing device connected thereto through a communication network, and thus it is possible to perform output processing based on the read data.
Thus, by converting a document into electronic data, it is possible to store the data in the storage device and read and output the data from the storage device when the need arises, and therefore there is an advantage in terms of management. However, the electronic data has problems from the point of view of data protection because it can be easily copied or modified. Further, there is a possibility that the data may leak by erroneous operations performed by the user itself, or illegal operations performed by third parties, and therefore there is a demand for improving security.
In order to solve the problems, apparatuses having the function of restricting users were proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-258885 (1994) and 10-93948 (1998)). For example, in a copying machine management apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-258885 (1994), the use of the copying function is allowed only when the user is authenticated using a pre-registered secret identification number. On the other hand, in an information reception controller disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-93948 (1998), receiving of information transmitted from an external device is restricted based on reception restricting information preset for each user.
Further, an image forming apparatus having the function of restricting output was proposed. In this apparatus, when creating a print job in an information processing device connected to the image forming apparatus through a communication network, information about expiration date is given to the print job, and outputting is restricted based on the given information about expiration date when processing the print job in the image forming apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-292980).
However, although the apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-258885 (1994) and 10-93948 (1998) can permit the preset users to use the copy function or receive information, they do not restrict reading of data stored in the apparatuses, and therefore these apparatuses still have a problem, namely there is a possibility that data may leak.
On the other hand, since the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-292980 can restrict outputting for a print job for which an expiration date is set, it is possible to effectively prevent leakage of data. However, if the user himself/herself does not know that the apparatus can set the expiration date, or if the user does not set the expiration date to avoid the time-taking work, the ability to protect the data is decreased, and a problem arises, namely security cannot be sufficiently ensured.